clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
104th Battalion
*Grey}}The 104th Battalion was a unit under the command of Jedi General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe. Within the unit Wolfpack was included. The Battalion was generally tasked with relief and recovery missions. History Searching for the superweapon The 104th Battalion was formed when the clone army was commissioned in 32 BBY. The Battalion was first deployed in 22 BBY, shortly after the First Battle of Geonosis, to search for the Separatist ship, the Malevolence. However, while searching, they came across the ship, when it opened fire on their fleet, stunning all three of their cruisers. The clones ran off to the escape pods. Over time, the Separatist Hunter Pod tracked down the three escape pods that had managed to escape the carnage. Two of the pods had been broken into which resulted in the deaths of the troopers inside. Jedi General Plo Koon's pod was tracked down, but luckily he was able to. Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano rescued Koon and the other survivors of the pods and escaped to the fleet over Bothawui. Only Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker and Boost survived the ordeal. Wolffe equipped himself with armor in honor of the fallen troopers of his command.Clones on CartoonNetwork.com ( ) First Battle of Felucia Later on in 22 BBY, the 104th Battalion were deployed to rescue the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion from the droid attack on Felucia. The two units had become overrun by the droid presence, but somehow a contingent of the 501st, led by Tano with a HAVw A6 Juggernaut and two All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, were able to break through. When the 104th landed, the two units piled into the gunships, while Warthog and the rest of the air support cleared the skies. Once they were in the air, Skywalker ordered the pilots to land in front of Tano's detachment. The troopers of her detachment boarded the gunships, as did Tano, and shortly thereafter watched their convoy get obliterated. Rescue on Vanqor Shortly after their rescue mission on Felucia, they performed yet another rescue operation on Vanqor. The Republic cruiser, Endurance, went down due to sabotage by Boba Fett, who captured Admiral Killian, Commander Ponds (91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps) and an naval officer. The ship was booby trapped by Fett, Aurra Sing, Bossk and Kastus, which Skywalker and Jedi General Mace Windu fell into. R2-D2 flew one of their ships to Coruscant. The droid was able to warn the Jedi Council, who then dispatched Koon, Tano, and a detachment of the 104th. Wolffe and Comet leaped into the collapsing cruiser and were able to assist Windu and Skywalker back to the ship. Mission to Malastare In 21 BBY, the 104th Battalion were deployed to the planet of Malastare. During their deployment, there was a different commander, sergeant and comms officer than the typical group. While on the mission, CT-1129 and CT-1044 were killed by primitive Dugs, who lived on the planet. By the end of the mission, the only remaining forces were Koon, Tano, the comms officer and a single other trooper. The Citadel Rescue The 104th were put on standby to rescue a team consisting of several Jedi, ARC troopers and the best of the 501st and 212th available, who were tasked with rescuing Jedi General Even Piell and his unit. However, the 104th were called in to rescue the team; as their shuttle had been blown up, alongside Echo, who was long thought to be dead until 19 BBY. The 104th flew in, with a specialized gunship and rescued the survivors and brought them back to Coruscant. Second Battle of Felucia Shortly after the rescue on Lola Sayu, the 104th were deployed again with Skywalker, Tano and Rex alongside them. They were deployed to the planet of Felucia. The Battalion were tasked with taking out the Separatist control center, using several tanks to act as mortars. While the tanks distracted their main force, Skywalker and Rex stayed in the front and took out as many as possible. Tano and Koon, however, had jetpacks and ascension cables for their units to get inside the command center. While Tano's unit was getting inside, Tano was stunned and kidnapped. However, she would be recovered days later. Mission to Iceberg 3 The 104th were deployed to Iceberg Three. They were tasked with fighting the droid threat on planet. Another Jedi was present on planet with Wolffe and Koon. The Battalion were successful in rerouting most of the droid presence there, but not all of the droids were destroyed or left. It was discovered shortly thereafter that Yos Kolina, the Mon Calamari King that had tasked them with taking the droids out, was assassinated by a Separatist Karkadon by the name of Riff Tamson. This would lead to the Battle of Mon Cala.Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - "Mission to Iceberg III" Relief Mission to Aleena and the Capture of Adi Gallia In 20 BBY, the 104th were deployed to the planet of Aleen, where they were sent to provide aid and relief from the catastrophes that had continued to occur on the planet. Wolffe and his men built several kitchens and houses, which was easy, as the Aleena were short and small creatures. Shortly after the task was over, the 104th caught word of Jedi General Adi Gallia's capture and preformed a rescue operation, which was successful. They also recovered C-3P0 and R2-D2. Salvage of Sifo-Dyas' Shuttle In 19 BBY, the battalion was deployed to one of the moons of Oba Diah. They somehow discovered the crash site of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas' shuttle, when it crashed landed on the moon. Comet led the search from the outside, while Koon and Wolffe remained in the Turbo Tank. After Comet stayed there was nothing outside, Koon told him to keep looking. At that moment, a clone trooper got a reading on his station, with the coordinates of the crashed shuttle. Koon and Wolffe joined Comet outside and boarded the shuttle. Koon then ordered them to take everything back to Coruscant. Order 66 Months later, Order 66 was executed. Wolffe did not follow through with the order, as he had removed his inhibitor chip. Members * Commander Wolffe * Sergeant Sinker * Corporal Comet * Boost * Dash-1044"Dug Out" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.19 * Dash-1129 * Mortar''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' - "Skirmish on Carlacc" * Spitter''The Clone Wars 7-8: In Service of the Republic, Parts 1-2'' * Sprint * TracerThe Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom * Warthog * WildfireTyrants of Lothal * Unidentified 104th Battalion clone trooper * Unidentified 104th Battalion clone communications officer * Unidentified 104th Battalion clone trooper commander (Malastare) * Unidentified 104th Battalion clone trooper sergeant * Unidentified 104th Battalion Tank Gunner (Felucia) * Unidentified ARF trooper * Unidentified clone naval officer (Anza) * Unidentified clone trooper (Anza) 104th Battalion Navigation: Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Timeline References Category:Clone trooper battalion Category:104th Battalion Category:Unit